


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十九) 完

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q 孩子們要努力啊!爹媽不知道還能看照你們多久啊!!(抱頭♥謝謝把這篇故事看完的各位 (鞠躬





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十九) 完

19.

「還好嗎？」站在廚房人兒身後傳來了一聲問候，聲音還夾雜著一絲睡意，緊接著一個哈欠聲。

Modrić將手中水一飲而盡，沒入喉嚨的白色藥丸溶解在水中帶來了一絲苦味，但很快也消散了，他對著身後的人輕聲說了聲抱歉和一句＂我沒事＂。

「又吃藥了？」那人走向他，看了一眼落在垃圾桶上方已經空了的包裝，抿著唇有些無奈，「Luka…還是睡不好嗎？」

Modrić露出一抹淡笑，「Ivan…我都說我沒事了。」也許是藥效起了作用，他的眼皮開始有些不受控的下墜，「我睡了。」他說完後便走回了床上。

留在原的的Rakitić胡亂抓了抓自己的頭髮，看著對方離開的背影，拿他沒辦法似的輕嘆了一口氣。

Rakitić知道Modrić他經歷了那些不好的事，以一個非當事人的角色來說，任何一句安慰的話都顯得矯情。Modrić的表現已經是超乎常人的冷靜，在事發後只隨家人回老家休養不到兩周後又重返職場了，Rakitić其實希望對方能夠給自己多一點休息時間，但他只是盡力的回歸正常，上常的上下班，彷彿＂它＂不存在。

Ćorluka也曾和Rakitić提過Modrić的平靜並不正常，這樣的壓抑可能會導致他走向某種更極端的狀態，這讓Rakitić非常不安。

Rakitić知道Modrić常在夜裡醒來，有時候會獨自坐在床邊，一坐就是一個晚上，他也知道Modrić有在服用幫助的睡眠的藥物，但是每當他看到垃圾桶內推滿的藥丸包裝，那都已經是超乎標準服用量了。

 

「Luka…」Rakitić已經梳洗好了，但Modrić仍躺在床上，一向準時的他，怎麼會睡過頭？他走上前欲叫醒對方，可是他睡得深沉，普通的搖晃和聲音已不能吵醒他，Rakitić又大聲喚了他一次，但他仍不為所動，這讓Rakitić有些慌了。

他雙手架在Modrić肩上，用力地晃動著他的身軀，可對方彷彿一具無生命的布偶隨著力道在床鋪上下擺動。

「嗯…」Modrić沉沉的呻吟一聲，終於在Rakitić準備想將他送到醫院時睜開了眼，眼神很恍惚，Rakitić見他甦醒了，立刻停下手道歉，然後緊張的問著：「你還好嗎？」

Modrić望著天花板好一會兒，思緒終於接上軌道，焦距也對上了一臉焦急的Rakitić，他原本想說些什麼，但從食道逆流的苦澀讓他不經噁心的乾嘔了一下，他用手掌捂住嘴，但還是忍不住的吐出一攤唾液。

Rakitić趕緊拿了床頭邊的衛生紙給對方，「你昨天到底吃了多少安眠藥？」他難得用這種帶有斥責意味的語調和對方說話，可Modrić專注在自己的清潔工作，有意無意地忽略了對方的問題。

「Luka…」Rakitić還想再問下去，但Modrić已經走下床了。

「我很快就好了。」Modrić一邊說著一邊拿著衣服走進浴室。

 

雖然他們上下班的時間不盡相同，但陪同Modrić上下班已成為Rakitić的一種習慣了，某方面是因為對於他的愧疚，如果那天Modrić不是自己回家，他也許就不會碰見Kovačić，也就不會發生那些事。

夜裡，Rakitić又聽見床上窸窣摩擦的聲音，他從沙發坐起，看到一抹黑影正在在沒有光線的房內流連，沒有任何一點腳步聲，讓他有種自己是看到幽靈的錯覺，他的視線隨著影子移動到了廚房，然後開始有了點聲響，像是那人正在翻找什麼東西。

「你別找了，喝些熱牛奶吧。」Rakitić出聲制止了對方，他開啟廚房流理台上方的小掛燈，然後到冰箱取出牛奶放在小鍋裡加熱。

Modrić不發一語的看著Rakitić從自己身邊繞過，像是了然般的將視線往地板看去，他終於知道為何自己在放置藥品的抽屜內找不到屬於他的東西，但這像是只屬於他的秘密，他不會貿然質問對方來走漏風聲，但他對藥物的依賴在這間房子裡早已是公開的消息了。

「不會燙，你可以直接喝。」Rakitić將牛奶倒入Modrić常用的馬克杯裡，乳白色液體表面還漂浮著些許的泡沫。

「謝謝。」Modrić向他道謝，但拿起杯子的手並不情願，他敷衍的將馬克杯送到唇邊附近，輕啜了一口後便放下了。

Rakitić讀懂他透漏的訊息，但他只是站在Modrić身前微笑，像一位父親在監督挑食孩子必須吃光盤內的所有蔬菜一般，散發出某種威嚴感逼迫對方就範，Modrić抬眼看了一眼對方，然後在離第一口約3分鐘後，將杯中的牛奶一飲而盡。

「喝完就睡吧！」Rakitić趕著對方上床，不知從哪拿出了幾個薰衣草香包擺在床頭邊，然後拉了一把椅子坐在床邊，看著側躺的Modrić，「Luka喜歡聽什麼故事？」他拿著兩本童話繪本詢問對方，Modrić看了他一眼，知道要是不讓他完成這個程序，他是不會罷休的，於是隨一指了一本。

Rakitić翻開書，讀起了故事，聲調還模仿著書中的角色起起伏伏的，Modrić挽起嘴角，他認真覺得Rakitić是個稱職的說書人，這讓他回想起從前為自己講睡前故事的雙親，可惜他早已不是小孩子，而為他朗讀的也不是他的親人。

伴隨著濃郁的花香，故事終於到了結尾。

「Luka小朋友還是沒睡著啊？」闔上書的Rakitić瞄了床上一眼，但Modrić雙眼還是張開的。

「你先睡吧」他看Rakitić沒有離開的意思，開口叫對方快休息。

「在你睡之前，我不會離開的。」Rakitić定定地看著對方，他伸出左手在半空中頓了半刻，然後握住Modrić的手，「你放心，在這裡很安全的，我會在這裡幫你注意的。」他的右手也跟著覆上對方的手。

自從那件事後， Rakitić將床讓出來給對方，不再一起睡了，Modrić像是設了一道防護網在周圍，對每個人都保持著距離，即便是生活在同個屋簷下的Rakitić也不例外。Rakitić能理解對方需要時間，也配合著Modrić，所以當他碰觸對方時，他早就抱持著Modrić可能會拒絕的想法。

Modrić的眼眸倒映著對方的輪廓，他亦沒有握緊對方的手，也沒有抽回來，只是任由自己的手包覆在對方掌心裡。

他們之間瞬間悄然無聲，直到Modrić沉下眼。

「Ivan…我到底做錯了什麼…」Modrić蹙緊眉頭，像是喃喃自語，又像是對他訴說。

Rakitić眉頭一緊，握緊他的手，「你一點錯都沒有，知道嗎？」他輕撫著對方的頭，又重複了一次自己的話，再次強調著。

Modrić深吸氣後，長吁了一口氣，「我好累…真的好累，可是我睡不著，只要一閉上眼就想到他…」他的聲音微微顫抖著，腦中又回放一幕又一幕那日的情景，他突然覺得呼吸困難，他像是又回到冰冷刺骨的湖水裡，全身的細胞都因缺氧而瘋狂叫囂著，但他無法在水裡取得氧氣…

「Luka…」Rakitić看到他的身體在發抖，這是Modrić在事發後第一次對他透漏這些事，儘管那天他也在場，儘管他是第一個抱緊他的人，但是他仍無法經歷對方承受的一切。

「我能抱著你嗎？」

在Modrić的默許下，Rakitić鑽進對方為他移出的一個小空間內，他讓Modrić倚在自己左手臂上，然後環擁著對方，「他已經不在了，所以別在想了。」

一個吻在Modrić仰首時發生，Rakitić親上對方的眼瞼，雙脣品嘗了這一吻附帶的鹹味，他心疼地捧起著Modrić濕漉漉的雙頰，用拇指拂去不斷溢出的淚珠，他輕聲的安撫著對方。

「沒事了…都沒事了…」Rakitić過於溫柔的語調彷彿成了催淚劑，讓Modrić不再壓抑的情緒終於找到了發洩的出口，不斷地朝外界噴發著。

Modrić感受著對方細細的鬍渣輕輕摩過自己額上的肌膚，他有些艱難的抬起那張哭脹的臉時就看到Rakitić朝他露出淺淺一笑，彷彿這般難堪在他眼中也像是極其可愛的模樣，絲毫不在意。

在Modrić望著自己的那剎那，Rakitić覺得自己必須吻住他，他再也無法克制的往前傾倒，將唇覆上對方還有些顫抖的唇，他手指伸入對方鬆軟的髮間，加重了力道讓這個吻能更加深入，感受到Modrić並沒有推開自己，反而是拉住了他胸前的衣料，這讓他也不再顧忌吸允著對方早已被唾液沾濕的雙唇。

粗糙的舌葉拂過了他口腔內的每一寸，Rakitić忘情的舔舐著對方齦齒、翻攪著對方的舌頭起舞然後交纏，彼此混合的唾沫不斷的從嘴角溢出，在難分難捨的下牽出絲絲銀線。

一片朦朧薄霧覆在Modrić淡棕色的眼眸上，Rakitić望進那片大海，卻發現它早已波濤洶湧，Modrić低啞的喘息聲在這情慾的氛圍內更具催情效果，他伸手解開對方身上的束縛，卻感受到對方因緊張而急速僵硬的軀體。

「Luka，可以嗎？」即便他腦中現在已被慾望折騰著，Rakitić輕聲的詢問著對方。

Rakitić像是一面安全網，讓Modrić可以毫無顧忌放心的跌進去，儘管他不知道他會通往哪，但卻無條件的相信對方會接住自己。他肯首後回握住對方的手，但手卻仍發抖著，Rakitić望向仍緊張不已的Modrić，感到一絲抱歉，卻又因對方的舉動而有些感動，他撐起身子喬了個角度，張開雙臂更施力擁緊對方。

「別怕…」

 

＃

 

Modrić睜開眼時發現身旁躺著的人不見了，撐起還痠疼的身子，他喊了一聲對方的名字，但只有回聲環繞。

他扶著腰緩步往浴室前進，但裡頭空無一人，Modrić心想今天是周末，難道對方去加班了嗎？他瞄向浴室旁的書房，他輕敲著門板，叩叩─ 幾聲，他躊躇了半晌，打開門，但裡頭也沒有他想見到的人。

Modrić極少進去這間唯一是隔間的房間，他記起有一次他進來找Rakitić時，牆壁那面滿版的巨型書櫃上擺滿了各式各樣的法律書籍，他心想要是這書架上有些自己能看的懂的書就好了…

書櫃旁有一張辦公桌，桌上還推疊著一些散亂資料夾，Modrić順手將資料夾整理了一下， Rakitić曾經和他說過自己喜歡用白色與紅色的資料夾，會用這兩種來區分年分，他在Rakitić工作室內看過用這兩種顏色的資料夾排擺的書架，活像個棋盤似的。

突然間，他聽到了一個聲音，制式且重複的低鳴像是列印機在列印時發出的，Modrić心想這間房間並沒有列印的機器阿…這讓他更是納悶的往聲音的方向瞧去。

「這嗎…」Modrić面對巨型書櫃，他仔細一看，書櫃的縫隙間透出了光，他好奇的推了一下，赫然發現原來書櫃下裝有滑軌，讓它能像拉門般往兩旁滑動。

書架後展現在Modrić眼前的是另一個空間，他不經驚嘆著這樣的隔間設計。被遮蔽的空間內也擺著一張長桌，上頭擺設數台電腦螢幕，每台螢幕上都被分化成十六個小方塊，每個方塊裡面顯示著不同的影像。

「這…」Modrić覺得這些畫面有些眼熟，在仔細觀察後發現這是公司的實驗室和附近的街道的監視畫面，在看向其他的，Modrić瞳孔一縮，他扶著桌沿防止自己因腿軟而跌倒。

他看見了自己下班後會經過的街口、自己曾經住過的每棟公寓、自己最常光顧的超商，甚至出現了讓他聞風喪膽的小木屋旁的道路，Modrić覺得自己的胃正被不知名的物體佔據著，它在裡頭上下翻動著，因為它的出現具侵蝕性的液體漸漸溢滿了整個空間，他無法控制的乾嘔了好幾次，逆流的酸液毫不留情的摧殘著他的食道。

Modrić雙手捂著嘴來阻擋想吐的慾望，少了手的支撐，他早已失去力氣的雙腿立刻臣服於地心引力而墜落至地面，一陣接著一陣刺麻的感覺從後腦勺席捲而來，好似千萬隻紅火蟻正在啃咬著他的肌膚。

腦中瞬間閃過了昨晚的畫面，Modrić不由自主用衣袖猛抹嘴巴，右手抱著左手臂上下搓揉著，身體也無法停止的瑟瑟顫抖，他感覺自己的皮膚似乎是透明色的，正被別人觀賞著，從裡到外沒有一絲保留的被攤開在陽光下。

下身傳來的疼痛接踵而來的提醒著他，對方似乎早已在自己體內布置了無數顆流動式監視器，讓他連心裡想什麼也無所遁形，他忍不住又嘔了一次，苦澀的味道一下子蔓延在他口中，他不可置信地又再次看了一眼擺在桌上的螢幕，想再確認這到底是不是幻覺。

他吃力的撐起身子定焦在角落的列表機，他拖著無力的腳步往靠近，然後又接收了另一項更讓他頭皮發麻的事實，原來它在列印的都是自己的照片，只是地點和角度的不同，Modrić像是意識到了什麼，旋即回身看著書架上頭依顏色排列整齊的資料夾，這瞬間他失去了心跳．下一秒他早已魂不附體的奔出房門。

Modrić才剛跑到大門前，同時間，門也打開了，一個大紙袋先沒入視線，緊接著是單手支撐它的Rakitić。

「醒來啦？」Rakitić看見Modrić時，親切的向他打招呼，經過他身旁時還用空著的一隻手捏一下Modrić的臉，然後抱著剛買回來的東西走向廚房。

Modrić望向身前敞開的大門，但他的腳卻像被水泥包裹著，讓他僵硬的跨不出一步，他只能眼巴巴的看著外頭的世界，但他與它之間隔著一道無形的透明玻璃。

Rakitić正奇怪著站在門口背對著自己一動也不動的Modrić，餘角瞄到書房還半開的門，他眼皮一沉，眼中閃過稍縱即逝的狡黠，他將自己買來的東西散放在桌上，並輕聲對Modrić說：「Luka能幫我把門關上嗎？」

Modrić發愣了半晌，在聽到對方呼喚自己的時候，立刻繃緊了神經，他再看了一眼大門，想起了那些螢幕上的畫面，他的世界旋轉不止，四周盡是濃霧籠罩，沒有扎實的界限或形狀。

他挺直身子，輕呼了一口氣後將原本緊縮在胸前的雙手放鬆垂在兩股旁，他緩步走向門口，輕輕將門板帶上，彷彿一切正常。

他回過身，走向正在廚房收拾的Rakitić，從身後輕巧的環抱住對方，「Ivan，我餓了…」

Rakitić回握住環在腰間上的手，他笑著說：「吃魚好嗎？我還買了很多你愛吃的喔！」

Modrić乖順的點點頭，仍將臉埋在對方厚實的背上，也許在他被掏空的軀殼裡，最終也只剩被無奈逼出來的豁達…

 

 

Fin.

很開心終於把這個放到爛掉的故事寫完了，謝謝肯看完的各位！  
承如在下說的，我習慣把自己喜歡的角色推出去當壞人...XD  
所以在下真的沒說謊呀...  
一開始就是奔著結局去的，所以某方面覺得伊萬小哥哥和笛笛的互動特別難寫  
畢竟在故事裡，小哥哥一直盡力把自己當成局外人的角色，也是那個需要藏最深的人  
他願意等，等待笛笛自己走向自己，最後成功的X了對手，但又面臨某方面的失敗  
對在下來講，這一刻他們在一起就是HE，但也能走向BE  
T_T 對不起特別喜歡這種基調的背景... 千萬記得告訴你"別怕"的人...往往最恐怖 (抖 

番外有，篇數不保證．　  
先去面壁思過了~


End file.
